


Accordion Man Serenades Crying Husband

by FrizzleNox



Series: A Series of Firsts [7]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Accordion, Alexis Rose Being a Good Sister, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Dramatic David Rose, Firsts, Fluff, M/M, Open Mic Night, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: “Button! Did you see the news? You’ve gone viral!”Patrick serenades David with his accordion at an open mic night. His performance is a lot more popular than either of them could have expected.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: A Series of Firsts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862446
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Accordion Man Serenades Crying Husband

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the Rose Apothecary crew for introducing me to Noah's accordion playing abilities. This was originally going to be for an upcoming fic challenge but I strayed a bit further from the prompt than I wanted and decided to make it a standalone.

A year into their marriage, Patrick and David hit a rough spot.

This time, it wasn’t Patrick’s fault. Twyla and Alexis were to blame, so was Rachel. It had started at Thanksgiving when they’d gone to Patrick’s childhood home for the holiday. Rachel had joined the Brewers for Thanksgiving dinner, as she had in many years past. Patrick was glad he’d been able to settle things with her. She and Marcy had remained close, she’d become like a daughter to the Brewers, in the same way that David was like a son. 

As the night was winding down, after the Brewers had gone to bed, and it was just David, Patrick, and Rachel sitting in the living room, finishing off their third bottle of wine, sharing stories, Rachel brought up Open Mic Nights that Patrick hosted. “I still think the best was that time you did the boy band medley on the accordion,” she proclaimed.

“I don’t believe you!” David had proclaimed.

“Patrick, you should play it for us!” Rachel was all the encouragement that Patrick needed to get the accordion from where it had sat in his bedroom closet for the past 10 years and bring it down to play. He was a little rusty, but even in his inebriated state, he wasn’t all that bad. He’d forgotten over the years how much he enjoyed playing the accordion, and at the end of the trip, it had returned with him to Schitt’s Creek. 

He’d taken it into the shop, storing it in the backroom, using moments when the shop was slow to practice. Their next open mic night was coming up and Patrick was confident enough that he had decided to play something on it, it would be a surprise to David, who was expecting another acoustic cover.

Things were going well. There were a few new acts, sales were good, and people seemed happy. 

“Before I wrap up, I want to take the chance to wish my husband, David, an early Happy Anniversary. One year ago tomorrow, I married the love of my life. David, I dedicate this song to you.” He started playing Halo by Beyonce on his accordion, singing and locking eyes with his husband. David predictably was in tears, as he had been the first time Patrick had performed for him. The crowd seemed to love the song, tonight was a success. As soon as he was done playing, Patrick thanked the crowd, who soon headed out, leaving him alone with David in the shop. 

“Thank you. That as more than I imagined.” David told him, kissing him, “I loved it.”

Their anniversary was low key. They’d spent the day without technology, enjoying each other’s company. When they turned their phones back on the following morning, they were shocked by a barrage of missed texts and phone calls. 

“Ugh, Patrick, someone better be dead.” David groaned, putting his phone on silent and rolling over to go back to sleep.

“Alexis is Facetiming me.” Patrick sat up in bed and answered the call, seeing his sister in law’s face pop onto the screen.

“Button! Did you see the news? You’ve gone viral!”

“What?” Patrick asked, thoroughly confused. 

“I just texted David, where is he?”

Patrick moved his phone to show her the lump that was David. He’d taken to hiding under the covers, trying to go back to sleep. Patrick reached over and grabbed his phone, looking at the text, his eyes going wide. “David is gonna kill me.”

Upon hearing his name David popped his head out from under the covers. “Good Morning, David!” Alexis waved to him.

“Ugh, eat glass, Alexis. I was sleeping.”

“David, you look so cute, you two will need to thank Twyla for this.” 

Patrick pulled up a clip from a national news station. “In other news, we may have a new candidate for Husband of the Year. Check out this adorable duo from Schitt’s Creek, Canada.” There was Patrick’s open mic performance interspersed with a few shots of David crying and mouthing ‘I love you’ to Patrick. 

David groaned, hiding back under the covers utterly mortified. 

“Alexis, how?”

“Twy sent me the video. I tweeted it out, mom shared it, and it went viral. Button isn’t this great!”

“ _Accordion man serenades crying husband_ , really?”

“Patrick it’s so cute. You’re so talented and David’s reaction is the sweetest thing. It’s the feel-good video everyone needed.”

“Alexis, I’ll talk to you later, I need to settle David.”

He ended the call and crawled under the blankets, pulling David tight. “I love you.” he murmured in David’s ear. 

“What the fuck, Patrick. Why wouldn’t you warn me before performing something like that, now the whole world thinks I’m just a crying emotional mess.”

“David, don’t say that.” Patrick tried to comfort his husband. “I thought you’d love it. You loved when I performed The Best.”

“I did love it, but it was a special moment between us. Why did Twyla have to show me sobbing like a teenager at a Harry Styles concert?” 

Patrick sighed and kissed David’s shoulder. “Get some more sleep, settle down. We’ll talk later. I need to go open the shop. Come in when your calm.” Patrick climbed out of bed and dressed. “I love you, David,” he said before heading out to work.

David didn’t come in until the afternoon, carrying a bag from the cafe with their lunches in it. “I had a chat with Twyla.”

“Oh?”

“She apologized for filming me crying and sending it to Alexis. She just wanted to show Alexis what she was missing now that she’s in New York.” 

“Are you ok?”

“No. This isn’t the first time I’ve been embarrassed in public before. I mean the whole Sebastian thing was worse, but at least that didn’t go viral.” David’s eyes were red and puffy. Patrick kissed his forehead. 

The next few days were a bit of a blur. They were balancing running the store with their newfound viral fame. David was still embarrassed, but the media had focused more on Patrick’s voice and raw talent than on him. Alexis had stepped in as their publicist, negotiating interviews with a variety of news outlets and finally, an appearance on Kelly Clarkson’s show via video chat and an invite for Patrick to join her on stage the next time she toured Canada. 

“Patrick. I guess my embarrassment was worth it,” David exclaimed, passing his phone to Patrick to show him a tweet. backroom, running to his husband and handing him his phone. “Beyonce just shared the video, I guess I can’t be mad any longer.”

**Author's Note:**

> An  exists. I originally planned for Patrick to perform a Mariah Carey song, but I couldn't find any accordion covers. feel free to visit me on [tumblr](http://frizzlenox.tumblr.com).


End file.
